


Touch it, Eve

by luhvurr



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut, post 3x08, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhvurr/pseuds/luhvurr
Summary: Eve and Villanelle’s first time having sex
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 135





	Touch it, Eve

Eve was lying on Villanelle’s bed facing the ceiling, still in awe, speechless, basking on their afterglow, one hand on her face as Villanelle just gave her a third orgasm. She was still trying to catch her breath when a small laugh came out of her, catching Villanelle’s attention.

Then Eve said, “I shouldn’t have stabbed you.”

Villanelle, still trying to catch her breath as well stared at her, “What? What makes you say that?”

“If I didn’t stab you, I wouldn’t have missed THIS, missed YOU! God we really should’ve done this sooner!”

Villanelle rose up from the bed, positioned herself on top of eve, taking Eve’s left leg on her shoulder, as Villanelle’s left thigh goes on top of Eve’s right thigh, aligning both of their cores. Eve lets out a soft moan as the friction started to build her up again, barely recovering from her last orgasm. Villanelle’s hair falls forward, as she stares at Eve’s eyes intently.

“Eve I know it is our first time to have sex, but if you are going to mention you stabbing me, you’re going to have to give me a warning.” Villanelle began to thrust purposefully with precise and languid movements only she can do so perfectly. “It just excites me too much, Eve.”

“Fuck!” Eve moans loudly. She didn’t really know if she can take one more orgasm. Its all too much. 

Well she thought it was all too much until Villanelle pulled her right hand towards the scar Eve created on her body, forever ingrained on her being.

“Touch it, Eve.”

“Oh God!” The memories of that moment suddenly flashed on their minds, as they continue staring at each other, never loosing connection, always saying things without words. Their moans filled the room, together with the sound of their wetness colliding on an unbearable rhythm.

And at once they came hard on each other.

It took a while before they came down from their high. They probably will need some hydration as the night is still young and they know they can never get enough of each other.

“Eve, never ever regret anything that has happened between us. Because I never will.”


End file.
